Un feliz domingo
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Es un domingo por la mañana, Draco se despierta primero, ¿qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? Que se lo pregunten a Harry. Primer puesto en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

Imagen de portada de TUMBLR.

 **Palabras:** 2,323.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 ** _un feliz domingo_**

 ** _[draco & harry]_**

—¿Potter? ¿Estás dormido?

El aludido se removió entre las sábanas, seguramente buscando una posición más cómoda donde la luz que entraba por la ventana no le molestase, pero no parecía haber escuchado al rubio en absoluto. Y si lo había hecho, lo había ignorado para seguir durmiendo a gusto.

Lo normal un domingo por la mañana.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y se acercó hasta tener el rostro pegado a centímetros del de Potter. Eso funcionaba, si estaba despierto. No se movió.

—Estás dormido.

El rubio, que tenía medio brazo atrapado, volvió a su posición original dándose por vencido. Era inútil. Potter no iba a despertarse pronto, le quedaba un buen rato de sufrimiento. No es que le molestase dormir un poco más, todo lo contrario. Pero sí desvelarse y encontrarse con medio brazo dormido porque alguien -el estúpido de su novio- había decidido usarlo como accesorio de la cama.

¿Y a los muggles le parecía romántico la postura de la cucharita? Inaudito.

Se mordió el labio y miró a su derecha. Entraba bastante luz por la ventana (¿qué hora sería?), pero las cortinas estaban encantadas para que no resultase del todo molesto. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, es que era un genio, por Salazar. Tal vez, si deshacía el hechizo o corría las cortinas, Potter se levantaría. Y no sería su culpa. Para nada.

Qué ideas más maravillosas para un domingo.

¿Pero dónde estaba su varita? O la de Potter.

No tardó mucho en localizarlas, estaban tiradas en el suelo donde las dejaron anoche cuando terminaron de arrancarse la ropa y antes de empezar a follar como si llevaran un maldito año de sequía. O quizá antes. No, estaba seguro de que Potter lanzó el hechizo lubricante con su varita.

No importaba.

— _Accio_ varitas —susurró. En una milésima de segundo, las dos varitas descansaron en la palma de su mano derecha. Frunció el ceño, su brazo picaba debajo de Potter, ya ni siquiera sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo—. Bien, si no funciona, te tiro de una patada al suelo. _Finite_.

Un segundo movimiento de muñeca y abrió las cortinas. El rubio tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Tenía que ser bastante tarde. Y sonrió triunfante al escuchar los quejidos que venían del cuerpo de Potter.

—Es hora de despertarse —murmuró divertido cuando Potter, todavía en sueños, se volvió hasta él para ocultar su rostro en el hueco entre el cuerpo y el brazo dormido del rubio y así evitar la luz del día. Gruñó más fuerte—. Sé que estás despierto, Potter. Levanta tu culo.

Más gruñidos.

Y el rubio ya se estaba hartando, ¡el brazo le dolía horrores, joder! No merecía sufrir así. Si Potter se hubiera despertado temprano como todos los días, sería él quien estaría durmiendo esperando empezar el día con los besos matutinos de su novio o la espectacular mamada que le daba muy de vez en cuando.

Merlín, no era buena idea pensar en sexo.

—Potter —masculló porque no iba a considerar la posibilidad de que sonaba más a un lloriqueo. Él no lloriqueaba—. Voy a hechizarte.

Otro gruñido.

Y, maldita sea, ¿acababa de darle un mordisco? El imbécil estaba más que despierto. Sin más miramientos y pensando que era un novio maravilloso por haber tenido tanta paciencia, lo empujó fuera de la cama. Comprobó el estado de su brazo y lo masajeó hasta recuperar la movilidad.

Potter se sentó dolorido. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre, que no era una novedad, el ceño fruncido, el rostro hinchado y los ojos medio cerrados. Sí, ya estaba despierto. Un poco cabreado, si la mirada que le estaba lanzando no era obvia. Sin embargo, al rubio ya no le importaba. Había vivido un infierno por ser un buen novio, que le dieran.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Por supuesto que iba a blasfemar en lugar de darle los buenos días, ¿dónde estaban sus bien merecidos besos? Los quería y ya.

—Me estabas aplastando el brazo —dijo a modo de explicación, flexionó los dedos un par de veces más y se cruzó de brazos.

— _Te estaba…_ No puedes estar hablando en serio —agarró la sábana a modo de apoyo y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama—. Eres increíble.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo.

—No era un halago.

Que Potter estuviera gruñendo no era bueno, pero no iba a ceder. No importaba cuanto quisiera acurrucarse en sus brazos o recibir su ración diaria de besos antes del desayuno. Él era un Malfoy.

—Me hacías daño, Potter —bufó, ¿dónde había quedado lo de _no ceder_?—. Y no te despertabas.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió…? No sé, ¿sacar el brazo directamente?

—¿Y qué he hecho?

—¿Tirarme de la cama? Eso no es "sacar el brazo". Eso es ser un animal.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativo como si realmente estuviera cuestionando la veracidad de las palabras de Potter; como si esa posibilidad fuese demasiado remota. Había intentado ser amable, de eso estaba seguro. Podría haberlo hechizado, si se paraba a pensarlo, ¿por qué Potter no veía eso?

—Merlín, Draco, ¿te gustaría que te tirara de la cama, si quisiera ir al baño y me estuvieras aplastando?

—Me tiras de la cama, te castro. Así de fácil.

—Entonces… ¿qué debería de hacer yo ahora? —preguntó con cuidado, como si Draco fuese un niño pequeño que no entendía algo tan sencillo como que no podía tener una escoba de regalo de navidad, si no iba a poder usarla.

Draco lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—¿No es obvio, Potter? —preguntó indignado. Potter se mordió el labio y esperó a la barbaridad que sabía que iba a salir de la boca de su novio—. Besarme, darme muchos besos o traerme el desayuno a la cama, pero recuerda, nada que deje pizcos o duermes en el sofá.

Increíble. No debería de sorprenderle. Era Malfoy, a fin de cuentas.

—A ver si me he enterado, porque soy un tonto Gryffindor—Draco asintió de acuerdo, Potter puso los ojos en blanco—. Si te tiro de la cama, me castras, pero si tú me tiras de la cama, ¿tengo que qué? Eso no funciona así.

—Sí funciona así, Potter —se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y Potter lamentó ver que no llevaba ropa interior, no podía estar enfadado con su novio así. Era demasiado tentador, se relamió los labios ajeno a los gruñidos de Draco—. ¡Me he pasado mucho rato, muchísimo, sufriendo en silencio por ti!

Se obligó a levantar la mirada, Draco no iba a ganar esa _no_ discusión, pero sus ojos se entretuvieron en su torso desnudo que era un lienzo en blanco que lo llamaba a gritos. Quería lamer, mordisquear y besar cada maldito centímetro de él hasta no sentir los labios, empezando por las cicatrices del _sectumsempra_ y terminando por ese punto en el cuello, donde tenía un pequeño lunar, que sabía que lo volvía gelatina.

Tragó duro y clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Draco. El rubio tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa arrogante como si ya diera por hecho que había ganado la batalla.

—¿Tienes hambre, Potter? —preguntó curioso y, en ese tono de voz, ronco y sexy que le volvía completamente loco a la par que acercaba su rostro. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aire que escapaba de sus labios.

(El aliento mañanero no era agradable, pero cuando llevas tanto tiempo con una persona, bien poco te importa).

—Sabes que tengo razón, _Draco_ —el rubio sonrió y atrapó sus labios en un beso; durante unos minutos, solo importaban sus labios en movimiento, sus lenguas luchando por el control, el sabor del otro. Nada más.

Estuvo a punto de ceder, sí, Draco le había tirado de la cama por una estupidez de niños de colegio, pero ahora estaba ahí, encima de su cuerpo, besándolo como si quisiera succionar su alma y eso, a quién pretendía engañar, era la única forma que conocía Draco Malfoy para decir que Potter tenía razón. No podía esperar otra, así que, con dificultad pues estaba atrapado por el peso para nada desagradable de su novio, movió sus brazos y acarició cualquier trozo de piel que estuviera a su alcance queriendo, más que nada en este momento, hacerle gemir de placer. No había mejor despertar que los sonidos que Draco podía hacer en la intimidad.

No había nada mejor en el mundo que saber que ese Draco, no solo el Draco que se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos, sino el Draco tierno, enamorado, gruñón, infantil y un largo etcétera de apelativos que solo se mostraba ante él. Ante nadie más.

Con los labios hinchados, el corazón a mil por hora y una erección presionando contra su cuerpo, Draco dejó de besarle para acurrucarse en su pecho. Harry, no era Potter, solo de vez en cuando, lejos de sentirse insatisfecho, sonrió con ternura y pasó los dedos por las hebras rubias dándole un pequeño masaje y ganándose unos sonidos de placer por parte de su novio que bien podrían ser maullidos.

No hablaron durante unos minutos, simplemente permanecieron así en silencio porque no siempre era algo malo entre ellos, nunca lo había sido realmente. Podrían haber seguido así toda la mañana, sino fuera por el ruido que escucharon en el pasillo. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, ahogó un bostezo y recuperó la varita de entre las sábanas.

— _Tempus._

Era tarde y era domingo, por supuesto que esa personita iba a salirse de la cama para buscar a sus papás. Harry abrió el armario y le lanzó un pijama a Draco antes de vestirse él mismo. El sexo tendría que esperar.

Draco estaba tan apetecible con ese pijama azul claro de snitches que no pudo resistirse a darle un beso. El rubio sonrió contra sus labios. Muy pocas veces se ponía uno de sus pijamas.

—Buenos días, mi amor.

¿Quién lo dijo? Tal vez fue Harry que sonreía como un niño pequeño en la mañana de navidad o tal vez Draco que se mordisqueaba el labio nervioso y tenía las mejillas de un tono rosado casi rojo. O fueron los dos. Tampoco era relevante porque ellos no eran como cualquier otra pareja de magos que se despertaban un domingo con un simple buenos días antes de empezar el día, eran especiales. O eso decía Rita Skeeter y su séquito de insufribles cada vez que publicaban una novedad o una mentira sobre la _pareja indeseable_.

Salieron al pasillo con las manos entrelazadas y se cruzaron con un niño con pelo azul y grandes ojos miel que no dudó en lanzarse a las piernas de ambos para que notaran su presencia. El pelo de Teddy cambió del azul, al negro y al rubio un par de veces antes de entrar en la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Fue Draco quien sentó a Teddy en su silla especial y se aseguró de que no pudiera soltarse mientras que Harry hizo un par de movimientos con la varita para ir preparando el desayuno y fue encendiendo el gas. Eran un buen equipo, no necesitaban nada más que un par de miradas para saber lo que quería o necesitaba el otro, por lo que, ¿qué más daba lo que pensaran gente como Skeeter o aquellos que no podían aceptar que dos hombres, Malfoy y Potter, se amaran de la forma en que lo hacían?

¿Y qué más les daba a ellos lo que un periódico dijera o las miradas asqueadas o decepcionadas de algunos? Ellos se querían, tenían a Teddy y a sus familias de su parte. No necesitaban nada más.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Teddy, quien respondió poniendo su pelo de un rubio casi blanco y alzando los bracitos para ser abrazado. Harry los miró embobado, le dolía un poco el culo de la caída, pero no era suficiente para olvidar la calidez que sentía en el pecho cada vez que miraba a su familia; cada vez que veía a Draco sonreír sin miedo con el alma desnuda y el corazón descubierto.

Sin ser consciente del todo de lo que hacía, lanzó un hechizo de protección al desayuno que estaba preparando y se acercó hasta Draco, que tenía a Teddy enganchado en su cuello, y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos. Le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca y cerró los ojos. Lo único que escuchó fue la risa de Draco y Teddy. Música celestial.

—Te quiero, Draco —susurró contra su espalda antes de levantar la cabeza y sacarle la lengua a Teddy—. ¿Quién quiere sirope en sus tortitas?

Los dos chicos gritaron un sonoro _yo_. Draco sentó a Teddy en su silla de nuevo y ayudó a Harry a colocar el desayuno. Se lanzaron un par de miradas significativas, unas miradas llenas de palabras de amor, de promesas y de un futuro tan maravilloso como el presente.

 _La paz del desayuno..._

—¡Potter!

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tienes más tortitas que yo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Malfoy.

Teddy soltó una risita y tomó una de las tortitas con las manos ahora que sus papás no estaban prestando atención. Sus manos estaban viscosas, era un poco asqueroso. Su pelo cambió al color del chocolate y miró a todas partes, ¿le importaría a papá Draco que se limpiara en su pijama?

Papá Draco estaba sentado en el regazo de papá Harry de la misma forma en que él se sentaba a veces, ¿Papá Draco también estaba enfadado por no poder cambiar su color de pelo en el parque? Infló los mofletes y se estiró para tomar el bote de chocolate.

—¡Edward Remus Lupin! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Harry intentó aguantar, pero al final empezó a reír a carcajadas limpias. Eran un desastre, pero eran su familia. Y los quería con locura. El mundo podría irse a la mierda, que él sería feliz en su burbuja de príncipes slytherins y metamorfomagos.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer._**

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_


End file.
